<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piss. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553285">Piss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dream just pisses in a mozzarella stick, George not found is a sufkcing masochist and ahas a piss kink, M/M, Minecraft, Mozzarella stick - Freeform, Piss Fic, Piss in a mozzarella stick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Test to test my limits, dick sucking, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, really ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey if ur here from tiktok please send me the link i wanna know what impact i've had on people lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don't read this i hate this so much.<br/>ooc as fuck lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..Dream really needed to pee, and he was also insanely horny. So imagine his surprise as he was stuffing his hardened clay into the far too small mozzarella stick. He felt it’s tight, warm inside squeeze around him, making him groan. It was way too tight around his rock hard rod. The fact he really needed to pee also didn’t help him, considering he was already to his breaking point. </p>
<p>	He felt himself release. Warm, hot piss rushed out his tip and filled the cracking mozzarella stick. He yelled out in surprise, and relief. Urine dripped out the mozzarella stick, dripping to the floor. To his dismay, someone heard. Someone, who he didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of, at least not like this. Standing in the middle of his room, alone, pants down and piss dripping out a mozzarella stick.</p>
<p>	George walked in. And needless to say, the British man did *not* expect to see the masked man with his oversized member stuffed into a small mozzarella stick, with piss soaking everything around him. Both the two’s faces glowed red, Dream more-so from behind his mask. He scrambled to try to explain what it looked like. “G-George I can explain!” The green-clad man yelled out, knowing he couldn’t. “Dream- How do you- Why are you stuffing your dick into a mozzarella stick? And did you fucking PISS?” George, while red-faced, nearly shouted in disbelief. However… as he nearly shouted, he felt his dick start getting hard.</p>
<p>However, George was shocked at the feeling. He didn’t have a piss kink, right? The british man was positive he didn’t, yet neither himself or Dream could ignore the growing tent in the others pants. Dream looked at the others pants, then up to the others face, now embarrassed. “..Piss kink much, George~?” Dream had sudden confidence, and stook, taking the mozzarella stick off of himself. Which… wasn’t really a hard task considering how broken the stick was to begin with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>		Dream approached George, smirking behind his mask. In a quick movement, he grabbed George’s hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door in the process. George was too flustered to even yell out in protest. Dream nearly threw George into his chair where he was originally sitting. Since George was a little small in Dreams huge motherfucking chair, Dream had room to place his knees on the sides of George’s thighs. Dream got his masked face close to the other mans, and took off his mask.</p>
<p>	George was… shocked to say the least. He didn’t expect Dream to take off his mask, at least not when he wasn’t ready. Dream had a dirty smile on his face, moving closer to close the gap that was between the two, kissing him. To his surprise, George didn’t shove him away. Instead, George pulled him closer, reciprocating the kiss, snaking his arms up to wrap them around Dreams neck. After about a minute or so, George pulled away to regain his breath. </p>
<p>	Dream took George pulling away as his chance, and moved his head down to attack the others neck, lightly biting down in spots, trying to see what spots affected the british man the most. Once he found the perfect spot, he was relentless. He bit down, and he bit down hard on the spot, to the point he tasted blood. A little alarmed by it, he immediately pulled back, to check up on the other. “Are you okay?” Concern filled the green mans voice, genuinely afraid he severely hurt George. However, George nearly had stars in his eyes. He never expected to like being hurt like that, and was surprised. “I’m fine!” George said, smiling a little. Dream looked a little relieved, but didn’t go back to George’s neck. Instead..</p>
<p>	He turned his attention to the others still-clothed manhood. He placed his palm on it, moving his hand in little circles, palming the other. George threw his head back a little, using his hand to try to suppress moans and groans. However, Dream heard them all. Smirking even harder, Dream looked at the british, and unzipped his pants. He poked at the very obvious tent within the others boxers.</p>
<p>	The area was wet from pre-cum, and Dream was surprised with the fact he hadn’t noticed at first. Dream pulled the others boxers down, and out sprang his loaded spring-lock (;)). Dream took a test lick, making George gasp a little, not expecting the sudden feel. However, what he wasn’t aware of is he… needed to really pee. Dream took the others manhood into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And george then proceeded to pee in dreams mouth i’m done  i cant do this anymore iv’e been writing this since tuesday and i tested my limites please i’m done i hate this so much why did i write this i’m never writing another fucking piss fic in my life i made myself so uncomfy writing this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2, the real ending.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'And george then proceeded to pee in dreams mouth i’m done i cant do this anymore iv’e been writing this since tuesday and i tested my limites please i’m done i hate this so much why did i write this i’m never writing another fucking piss fic in my life i made myself so uncomfy writing this'</p><p>i feel like i let y'all down, so heres the true ending ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"However, what he wasn’t aware of is he… needed to really pee. Dream took the others manhood into his mouth."<br/>..<br/>..</p><p>Dream pulled back with a gasp, shocked. "George!! What the fuck!!" George was shocked, embarrassed. In his eternal panic, he accidentally spluttered out "W-We're no strangers to love-"</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked concerned. "What??"</p><p>"You know the rules-- and so do I-"</p><p> </p><p>"George what the fuck is this a rickroll?"</p><p>"..yeah."</p><p>"my bad, dream."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>